The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Poco Orange’. Kniphofia is in the family Xanthorrhoeaceae. ‘Poco Orange’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce short, compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia K85-3, as the seed parent and Kniphofia K86-1b, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia K85-3, the seed parent, the new cultivar is more free-flowering and has orange flowers rather than red.
Compared to Kniphofia K86-1b, the pollen parent, the new cultivar is more free-flowering.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Creamsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,489, the new cultivar has larger flowers and inflorescences that are a darker orange color with dark tips rather than creamy red orange.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Mango Popsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,968, the new cultivar has inflorescences at half the height and orange flowers with dark tips rather than yellow orange flowers.